What did Dru Do During the War?
by dankind33
Summary: What did Spike and Dru get up to during World War I? And which Scooby's destiny will be decided decades before they are born?.
1. Holiday

Spike and Drusilla belong to Joss Whedon and Fox and are used here merely for the enjoyment of others. The author expects no profit from this story, and it is not to be used by other in that capacity.  
  
Author's note: While am a Buffy fan, I confess I haven't seen every episode of Buffy and Angel. It may be established that the characters here were elsewhere at this period in history.  
  
Second Author's note: History is not my strong point (I got a D at GCSE) so historical events are drawn from my patchy knowledge and episodes of Blackadder Goes Forth.  
  
The trenches 1916 Captain Thomas Giles sat at his makeshift desk, studying the latest telegram from HQ. They were getting ready for the big push. It seemed bloody stupid to Giles, not to mention suicidal. The jerries had machine guns that could shred their flesh, whilst all his regement had was guns with pointy bits on the end, aka bayonets.  
  
Lt. Timothy St John marched his way in and immediately saluted. He was a stickler for tradtion. If it had been left to Giles, all the men in his regement would have referred to him as Giles or Thomas, but St. John insisted on prim and proper circumstance at all times. While Giles could have ignored him, it seemed kind of counter productive. Plus the fact that the top brass visits were becoming all the more frequent meant that having some sense of discipline was pretty important.  
  
"Sir" reported St John "I have alarming news." he slapped down an open notepad.  
  
"Whose is this?" asked Giles  
  
"It's Private Ronald Drewer's sir." Said St. John.  
  
"Oh, now come, this really isn't fair Lieutenant." Said Giles "Your robbing them of their privacy"  
  
"Sir, left it on the floor of his barracks during my inspection. I think you should read it Sir." St John said, hiding his contempt for Giles' liberalism between gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh alright, but unless it's a plot to give our movements away to Frizty I really don't."  
  
He looked down at the pad. It was a hastily written piece of prose. It went like this:  
  
"Monday 2200 hours I saw her again tonight - the white woman. She sings beautifully. She dances around the landmines, in the rain. She ducks and weaves around the gunfire. Tonight, her dress was stained with blood. I asked Rodney if he saw it too, at first he said he did, but now he says he did not. I think he think's that the top brass will think he's gone tonto and lock him away - or worse think that we're making the whole thing up and shoot us for pretending to be mad. Either way I saw her. I know I shall see her again.  
  
Tuesday 2256  
  
My god it's gotten worse! Some soldiers went over to face death quickly rather than face the torture of thinking about it. One of them crawled a few meters out and got caught in some barbed wire. Rodney went to contact the Captain. I saw her again. She leant down to him, and bit his neck. and drained him of all his blood! I screamed, shocked at what I saw, and she looked back at me. she knew who I was. The Jerry's started shelling us again, and she watched the explosions in the sky, almost mesmorised. She moved away, almost hypontised by the colours."  
  
Giles handed the notebook to St. John "Dear god, he's gone mad. We should have him sent back to blighty for committal."  
  
"Sir" said St. John "All due respect, I think he left this out for us to look at. He's pretending to be a loony so we will take him away! I should shoot him at once!"  
  
"Jerry is killing enough of my men without me lending a hand." Said Giles  
  
"But Sir! He's making up these fantasies to get himself carted away!" protested St. John  
  
"I'll talk to him first" said Giles "Then if he isn't mad, I'll issue the treason order."  
  
"Yes Sir" said St. John.  
  
++++  
  
Meanwhile, in a small deserted French farm Drusilla sat on the bed, feeding her dolls empty cups of tea  
  
"Miss Eliza, don't complain, there is a war on, and Mummy can't get sugar or honey for our tea. If you continue to complain, you shall be punished."  
  
Spike stirred in the modest bed that they shared. She had been awake for several hours - the sound of a stray cat sending a plate to the floor of the abandoned farm kitchen had woken her. She managed to ensnare the cat and feed on it. It was a mangy old thing, but it was sweet enough to start the day.  
  
Spike finally awoke. He stood in the door to the bedroom, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and grey pantaloons.  
  
"You should be careful pet, you know how many holes there are in this roof. One wrong step and poof - no more Dru."  
  
"The fire beast shall never ensare me. I see it coming. Its not very subtle."  
  
"Well, make sure you stay careful. We don't want you becoming dust on this glorious holiday now do we?" at the mention of their 'holiday' Dru got up and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Spike! It is the greatest holiday I have ever known! The machines of fire make night into day - yet the light that bathes my skin does not burn it. I wish it would never end!"  
  
Spike kissed Dru's head affectionately  
  
"Ah pet, didn't I tell you I'd make up for not being able to take you to the Boer War? Lots of people dying all in one place - who'll notice one more dead man now and again. Can't say I reckon much to the lodgings mind."  
  
Dru smiled devilishily, Spike looking down on her smiled back immediately.  
  
"Someone has a plan." Spike sang like a child in the playground.  
  
"I think I'm going to do some planting. not in the ground, but in someone's head." she said.  
  
Although she spoke in riddles and clues - that damned Angelus - Spike had learned to begin to think along the lines of Drusilla. He immediately knew what she had in mind.  
  
"You mean to hypnotise someone to do your bidding in the day, don't you?"  
  
Drusilla nodded "I've seen it. The soldier has seen us, his commanders bicker over what to do with him. One thinks him mad, the other thinks him acting as if he were in his own play. But the Captain shall triumph over the second."  
  
"And when the captain sends for the loony wagon." Spike began  
  
"We shall be there!" Finished Dru. +++  
  
Chapter 2 to come. please R and R! 


	2. Dressing Up!

Chapter 2  
  
Spike wasn't much for Human slaves. Drusilla's 'talent' came in useful for finding out info now and again, but he much preferred to hire demons to do his work. Still, most of the demons Spike knew wanted no part of their little trip to France. He couldn't think why - all this death, misery and suffering made him as happy as Larry. Then again, if there were too many demons hanging around the one war, then the two sides might team up AGAINST the demons, and that would be most unpleasant. So, for the purposes of this one time, Spike was happy to let Dru brainwash a Tommy and let him be their house boy. He could make the house livable, and warn them when any deserters or deserter hunters approached the house.  
  
The sun had fallen, and the two of left the farm. They walked for miles, away from No Man's land. The shelling started again, and Drusilla danced.  
  
"Listen Spike." She said, awestruck "Listen to the music it makes. Its lovely."  
  
"Nothing is lovelier than you darlin'" Spike said. He took Drusilla in her arms, and they danced their way forward. The death, the morbid misery of the war, it just made it all so exciting. And to share the excitement with Dru was truly a great thing. When he was a simple poet, he secretly feared he would die and never see the technological advancement that his peers had started to dream of. Now he was immortal, and he saw the true power of progress - the different number of ways invented to kill. And to share those methods with someone as brilliant as Drusilla almost made his cold heart beat again.  
  
They ran down a hill, the sound of the guns and the screams in the distance making them giddy. They fell down the hill in each other's arms. They finally stopped beside a road. Dru leaned down to kiss Spike, when she stopped and her head shot up - she sensed something/  
  
"Our chariot comes Spike! We must be ready!"  
  
She jumped up and led him to the road. She laid down there and gave him a knowing smile. In the distance above the shells and the explosions, he heard the noise of one of a jeep. It camee to a stop, and a nurse jumped out. She was a lovely thing, with brown hair that almost matched Spike's. Two soliders flanked her, one of them drew his gun and pointed it at Spike believing he attacked her.  
  
thank god you came said Spike in French  
  
"Aw bugger it's Frenchies" said the soldier with the gun.  
  
Ah good, you have no idea of the slaughter that is about to ensue said Spike  
  
The nurse bent down besides Dru, who was rolling her eyes into the back of her head and convulsing. The nurse grabbed her wrist and tried to feel for a pulse, and immediately shuddered.  
  
"She's as cold as stone."  
  
Spike raised his hands and walked towards the guards.  
  
"I theeenk that you are, 'ow do you say.buggered"  
  
Spike leapt onto the guard with his gun drawn and twisted his neck. It resounded with a satisfying 'crack'. The other guard fumbled with his gun, and Spike was able to shoot him. Dru was already stood over the lifeless form of the first Nurse. Normally they would have fed on their victims, but they had to preserve their uniforms.  
  
"Spike, the performance will begin soon. are you ready?"  
  
10 minutes later Spike was dressed in the uniform of the guard whose neck he snapped. The uniform was slightly constrictive, but his face lit up like a million candles when he saw Drusilla dressed in the stolen Nurse's outfit. She looked liked an unholy Florence Nightingale. It was lucky for her that the red cross on her apron wasn't any longer at the bottom, otherwise it would be a crucifix, and not very comfortable for her to wear.  
  
"Spike, my very own soldier at arms!" said Dru. She was clearly as impressed with him as he was with her.  
  
"And you, my lady of the lamp. But is all this necessary? Why couldn't we have taken one of these?" Doubts were starting to manifest themselves in Spike's mind. In all honesty he wasn't sure that he could pull off being a soldier. He was never good at the cloak and dagger routine. Well, actually he was damned good at the dagger bit, but he never had any patience for cloak part.  
  
"Shhhh. our prize is on the battle field. here are our tickets to get us in!" She reached into the breast pocket of the overcoat that Spike was wearing and pulled out a letter. On it was the permission to get Drewer sectioned.  
  
Spike smiled. He didn't understand what the fascination was for this one soldier, but he decided to let Dru have her fun. The letter would get them into the trenches, and cloak will become dagger, and the party will start.  
  
They got into the jeep, and sped off in the direction of the trenches. 


	3. Feeding Time

What has gone before:  
  
It's World War I. A lone soldier has seen a mysterious woman clad all in white on the killing fields. Sure enough it's the lovely Drusilla, she and Spike are enjoying the war, as there isn't a sniff of the slayer around. They are currently disguised as a soldier and nurse in order to infiltrate the trenches and kill a whole lot of the King's finest.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Captain Thomas Giles sat down near Drewer. He was tied to his chair to prevent him from harming anyone, including himself. Not that it was too likely, but Lieutenant St. John had insisted. When Giles confronted Drewer about the visions he saw, he just broke down weeping. Giles sincerely doubted that this was feigned madness, and that he really was crazy. Still, that's what war did to you. He opened his pocket watch. He flipped open the lid and looked at the image of his darling wife Imelda and their daughter, Lucy. The photo was taken was when she was but a baby. She was five now. He remembered seeing her as a toddler, looking into things. Then he remembered the letter from Imelda - already she had shown a firm aptitude for reading, just like he had.  
  
Giles snapped himself back to the present, and looked at the face of the watch, momentarily forgetting why he was looking. The car to take him back to hospital, of course. It was running about 10 minutes late. Almost in answer, St John marched in.  
  
"Sir, the car to take Private Drewer to hospital has arrived."  
  
"Good, good." said Giles "I'll go and meet them myself."  
  
Giles went to the rear access of the trench, and looked out for the jeep. It arrived with it's two occupants, a nurse and a soldier. The soldier was a youthful looking man. Like the nurse beside him, he was really pale. The nurse was quite beautiful, but her eyes worried Giles. They made him think that her mind was far away. Then again, if Giles had to see the walking wounded every day, he wouldn't be so stable either. They disembarked from the jeep and walked towards them  
  
"Attention" barked St. John. The driver of the jeep looked confused. The nurse nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Oi! What - oh right." the driver did an exaggerated salute. Giles responded with a salute of his own.  
  
"Long day?" asked Giles  
  
"Could say that." said the driver. They remained outside, and he held his papers up in the air. Giles walked through the tunnel to the barracks where Drewer was being held. He looked behind him, they were still stood at the entrance. Giles was beginning to lose patience.  
  
"Come on, come on, I'm not going to bally well bring him to you am I?" The soldier nodded to the nurse, and they crossed the threshold.  
  
Giles led them to the barracks, where Drewer was sat, still weeping with his head hung in shame. The nurse immediately ran toward him, the sadness on his face was immediately replaced by fear.  
  
"Its her! The Lady has come for me." Drewer screamed  
  
"No, its not her Drewer, its just the kindly nurse." Giles stood up and turned to the guard.  
  
"Honestly he's gone totally bonkers."  
  
Then something shocking happened. The soldier's blue eyes flickered green and then turned yellow. The skin on his face seemed to reshape around his skull in some sort of hideous mask. He opened his mouth to reveal a full set of fangs. Giles gasped in shock.  
  
"Nope, he's the only one of you that had the slightest bloody clue what was happening." Laughed the creature.  
  
He brought Giles to him, and bit into his neck.  
  
+++  
  
Spike savoured the taste of the dying captain. He was about to drain him dry when he flipped a glance at Dru. She had her fangs buried deep into the fellow tied to the chair. Already he was dead.  
  
"I thought we were saving him to fix up our lodgings!" said Spike pulling away from Giles before he could finish him off.  
  
"I was hungry!" pleaded Dru "Besides there are many more toy soldiers for us to choose. We should play with some more before taking one home."  
  
Spike couldn't argue with that. It was much better killing soldiers in the trenches than on the battlefields. Feeding this way meant that there was less chance of a stray bullet going through his heart, or a bomb exploding and incinerating him.  
  
"Okey Dokie , I mean, not like there's gonna be a Slayer knocking around is there?"  
  
"No, but there will be the next best thing."  
  
Behind them, with a crossbow in one hand, and a crucifix in the other was the Lieutenant who called him to attention.  
  
"Oh look Dru, a watcher to kill!" Spike said with glee.  
  
"Not just one watcher." The Lieutenant corrected. Behind him two more soldiers appeared, one armed with a stake, the other armed with an axe.  
  
"This damned war may have dragged us away from our watching duties, but it doesn't mean we can't take out any of you abominations that wander over here. There are 8 from the watcher's council here, Vampire, and in off duty hours, we are telling others about the council, by the time this war is done, we may have dozens of new recruits." The Lieutenant said.  
  
"So. while all you watchers are over here." Spike began ".that means you can't mobilize the slayer as quickly as before. In other words, you won't be able to 'watch' quite so often!" he laughed loudly "Bloody hell Dru! We can go back home again! And all these watchers stuck here, letting the Germans do our work for us. I really love this war!"  
  
The lieutenant raised his crossbow. Spike knew that Dru was way ahead of him. She picked up the body of the dead private and it used it to shield her. While the he fumbled with another arrow, Spike and Dru headed for the door at the other end of the barracks. They arrived at the front of the trench and leaped over the top, among the bullets and explosions. There was no giddy laughter this time around, just fierce determination to escape.  
  
+++  
  
Will Spike and Dru stick around? If St. John WAS a watcher, then why didn't he believe Drewer about seeing Drusilla. And is it all over for Captain Giles? Find out in the fourth and final exciting chapter 


	4. Meeting of the Minds

What has gone before:  
  
It's World War I. A lone soldier has seen a mysterious woman clad all in white on the killing fields. Sure enough it's the lovely Drusilla, she and Spike are enjoying the war, as there isn't a sniff of the slayer around. They infiltrated the Trenches and Dru killed the poor private and Spike began to kill his superior officer - one Captain Thomas Giles - however, before he could finish the job, Giles' Second in Command, Lt. St. John revealed that he was a watcher, and that there were several watchers drafted into the war. Spike and Dru flee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
St. John's companions began to give chase to Spike and Dru.  
  
"Let them go!" ordered St. John. The only British Trench within good walking distance was Edmund Blackadder's, and they would almost have been doing the British army a favour taking them out. He rushed down to the side of Captain Giles. Blood was rapidly pumping out of the open fang marks on his neck.  
  
"Wh-what were they?" asked Giles  
  
"Vampires. I should have believed him Sir, but I didn't. This damned war. After 2 years I forgot my duties to humanity were more important than my duties to my country. I really thought Drewer was faking madness."  
  
"Please." muttered Giles "Look. after. Lucy." with a shaky hand, he placed his pocket watch into the hands of St. John, before taking his last breath.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spike and Drusilla had been running for about a mile when they ducked into another trench. They did not need an invite into this one because it was possible to get into any of the British Trenches with an invite from one single officer of the English Army. They scaled down the ladder, and arrived back in the trenches.  
  
"Stop, who goes there!" came a voice. Spike looked around. Standing there was a gross little man pointing a bayonet at them. He was dirty and covered in warts and boils.  
  
"Don't mind us mate, just droppin' in" said Spike, ready to rip the little man's throat out.  
  
"Oh alright then." Said the little man. He propped his bayonet back against the wall, and sat on a stool. Next to him was a pile of dead rats. He took them one by one, washed them in a bowl of muddy water and set them aside on another pile. Spike was curious.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Spike  
  
"Getting' dinner ready for the men." He replied.  
  
"I like you." Drusilla said to him "Your mind plays in the same daisies as mine!"  
  
The little oik looked back at her and blushed - at least Spike thought it was blushing, it was hard to tell under all that grime. Spike himself felt a burning jealousy. While the little man continued to stare googlie eyed at Dru Spike sneaked up behind him, bared his fangs fully, opened his mouth - and nearly passed out from the stench.  
  
"Well mate congratulations" said Spike between coughs "You're the first mortal a Vampire has ever turned his nose up at just because he smells so bloody awful."  
  
"Can we keep him Spike?" asked Drusilla  
  
"No Dru. he'd scare away other humans, and other vampires, and anything with a bloody sense of smell." Spike said taking gulps of fresh air.  
  
Suddenly from behind them he heard "Tally ho, Yip Zang doody!"  
  
A fresh-faced Lieutenant joined them. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face.  
  
"Pip pip Balders, got some new friends I see"  
  
'Balders' nodded "He says he's an umpire Sir."  
  
The boy lieutenant's face seemed to brighten up even more, if that was possible. "Well Hurrah! Bait my badger and call me Edith! A fellow cricket man eh? Never seen you at Cambridge, must be an Oxford man then. Still, no hard feelings, eh? When this War is over, you'll have to come over to our club, the bosh got our old umpire last year."  
  
Spike's head began to hurt. Drusilla was smiling widely. He held the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  
  
"Look we're blood sucking demons from hell you bloody ponce!" said Spike.  
  
"Oh super! Theatre!" exclaimed the lieutenant "Oh don't tell me I know this one, its err, err, err, Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
Spike couldn't take any more. He switched to his demon face and waited to see his frightened reaction. The lieutenant's face went blank. Finally, thought Spike, some real fear. However, the young idiot just started to applaud.  
  
"That is amazing - you know, my Uncle Herman can wiggle his ears and I thought that would take some beating, but if that's not the best Party trick I've ever seen, then paint me blue and call me Judith!"  
  
"C'Mon Dru, we're leavin!" said Spike. What was the good in killing someone if they weren't even slightly afraid?  
  
"But Spike, their minds run wild and free - can't we stay and play?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes "No, it'll be sun up in a few hours. and I want to get as far away from these two idiots as possible. Besides, it won't be long before someone with a bit of wit turns up here." he started the climb back up the ladder  
  
"Going so soon? Oh blast. well remember, when we get back to Blighty, stop by the Cambridge Cricket and Rogering Society. Tell them Lieutenant George sent you!"  
  
Dru followed Spike out of the trenches. An officer thought Spike was a deserter - he cowered in fear at Spike's demon face, which made it all the more satisfying to rip his lungs out. Dru and Spike left France soon after - Dru wouldn't speak to Spike for 6 months for not letting them stay with Baldrick and Lieutenant George.  
  
++++  
  
Epilogue  
  
St. Mary's School For Gifted Girls, London, 1926  
  
Lt. St. John stood in the yard of the school. He held the pocket watch given to him by Captain Giles in his hand - he flipped the lid open. The clock had long since stopped. He looked at the baby in the picture, then the mother, then remembered his commanding officer from ten years ago, trying to build up a picture of the young woman he might be looking for. There was a loud clanging of a bell indicating that lessons had finished for the day. The classrooms emptied he had trouble seeing - and not just because of his age, he also had an eye missing from the war, behind him he felt a tap on the shoulder. It was a young girl.  
  
"I know you." She said.  
  
"Lucetta Giles?" asked St. John  
  
"Yes Sir. I was only a little girl when you came that day. I heard my Mother shouting at you, saying you were a liar, and you were shouting back saying it was Daddy's" the little girl stopped herself "My father's wish, and it was the best way you could think of granting it." St. John nodded. Raising Lucy to be a watcher was the best way he could think of protecting her from the dark things of the world. Her mother didn't agree. She thought him mad. It was hard not to agree - 2 men died in the trenches. The watchers agreed to a cover story. They claimed that Private Drewer went mad and killed Giles, and that St. John killed Drewer in retaliation. So, when St. John appeared on the doorstep of Mrs. Giles claiming she had been widowed by vampires, it was a hard pill to swallow.  
  
"Mother would be most cross if she found out I were talking to you." Said the teenage girl.  
  
"And what do you think?" asked St. John.  
  
"I think with an open mind." Said Lucy  
  
"That's good, because an open mind is what keeps you alive in my world."  
  
THE END  
  
Please R and R  
  
Special thanks to: Deathtramp for challenging me to use the Blackadder characters in this chapter 


End file.
